plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Biodome Botanist
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Galaktyczny |rzadkość = Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Mustache Science Zombie |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: Tworzy roślinę z / i bez umiejętności. |opis = Hodowla roślin w kosmosie? Część zombie myśli że jest szalony, ale inni doceniają starania. }}Biodome Botanist to karta zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, która należy do klasy . Kosztuje 215px i posiada / . Gdy zostanie zagrany, tworzy na wybranym rzędzie jedną z podstawowych roślin posiadających / (Small-Nut, Button Mushroom, Peashooter, Weenie Beanie lub Bellflower). Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Ability:' When played: Make a / Plant with no abilities. *'Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Growing Plants in Space? Some of his fellow Zombies think he's crazy, but others appreciate the effort. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Wąsaty Naukowy Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Po zagraniu: Tworzy roślinę z / bez umiejętności. *'Rzadkość:' Galaktyczna - Rzadka Hodowla roślin w kosmosie? Część zombie myśli że jest szalony, ale inni doceniają starania. Strategie Z Biodome Botanist może być przydatny jeśli jest wykorzystywany we właściwy sposób. Można go wykorzystać w celu zablokowania przeciwnikowi rzędu, na którym mógłby zagrać groźniejsze rośliny i tym samym ograniczyć jego pole do manewru. Umiejętność Biodome Botanista może być również efektywna w połączeniu z niektórymi zombie, na przykład Vimpirem lub Interstellar Bounty Hunter, a nawet Arm Wrestlerem. Można też stworzyć roślinę na rzędzie z innymi zombie posiadającymi lub by przeciwnik nie mógł zagrać postaci mogącej ich zniszczyć lub zablokować, chyba że posiada ona . Gracz musi jednak uważać, ponieważ przeciwnik może wykorzystać umiejętność tej karty na własną korzyść. Może na przykład wyewoluować potężną roślinę na stworzonej postaci. Może też zagrać roślinami czerpiącymi korzyści z obecności innych roślin, np. Mushroom Ringleadera. Gracz powinien unikać używania tej postaci, gdy na polu gry jest karta taka jak Muscle Sprout czy Astro-Shroom, by nie zapewnić wrogowi dodatkowej przewagi. Mniejsze, ale nadal realne, zagrożenie niosą ze sobą rośliny dające premię tym, które może stworzyć Biodome Botanist. Admiral Navy Bean zada bohaterowi zombie, gdy pojawi się Weenie Beanie; Punish-Shroom zada losowemu zombie (lub bohaterowi), gdy Button Shroom zostanie zniszczony; Briar Rose zniszczy zombiego, który zaatakował Bellflowera; natomiast Podfather zmieni Peashootera w / . Na każdą z tych sytuacji gracz ma szansę 20%. Jako naukowa karta czerpie korzyści z umiejętności Zombot Drone Engineera, Gadget Scientista i aktywuje umiejętność Interdimensional Zombie. Należy się jednak zastanowić, czy jest on dobrym wyborem do talii opierającej się na naukowych kartach. Przeciw Biodome Botanist nie powinien być większym zagrożeniem, chyba że jest wykorzystany z niebezpiecznym zombie. Gracz może jednak zniechęcić bohatera zombie do używania tej postaci kartami czerpiącymi korzyści gdy roślina zostanie zagrana, np. Astro-Shroomem. Można też skorzystać z okazji i wyewoluować roślinę i tym samym zyskać użyteczny efekt taniej. Sam zombie nie jest zbyt silny. Można go zniszczyć zadając mu 3 punkty obrażeń za pomocą Berry Blast. Whack-a-Zombie również dobrze sprawdzi się w tej roli, jeżeli ten zombie nie otrzymał dużej premii do obrażeń. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna postać w grze, która tworzy postacie dla przeciwnika. en:Biodome Botanist Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Karty Galaktyczne Kategoria:Karty Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty typu Science Kategoria:Karty typu Mustache